Heretofore, composite laminates have been made using three-dimensional braiding or weaving of textile plies which are then saturated with a hardenable matrix. However, the equipment used to manufacture the textile is expensive and unreliable. Alternatively, substrates have been treated with flocking to form a matrix saturated laminate; however, in this technique, cracks tend to propagate along the base or the tip of the flocking which then separates from the substrate. Additionally, it is known to use oriented fibers in resin-saturated filament winding which results in three-dimensionally reinforced products.